ranczofandomcom-20200216-history
Powrót demona
Odcinek 28 - Powrót demona- dwudziesty ósmy odcinek serialu Ranczo, wyemitowany po raz pierwszy 16.03.2008 w TVP1. Opis Z Brukseli wraca Czerepach. Chcąc zemścić się na Wójcie zamierza otworzyć lokalne radio, ma dokumenty, które mu na to pozwalają. Odwiedza Witebskiego, którego planuje zatrudnić w swoim koncernie medialnym. Planuje przejąć upadające pismo Głos Wilkowyjski. Z Brukseli przywozi odpowiedni sprzęt, do stworzenia prawdziwej gazety i górę pieniędzy. Czerepach szuka też spikerki do radia, na to miejsce zgłasza się Klaudia, córka Wójta. Czerepach zleca również Mariankowi, zbudowanie stacji radiowej, płacąc mu za to niewygórowaną kwotę. Wójt jest w potrzasku, boi się mściwości Czerepacha. Chce szybko poznać zamiary byłego sekretarza. W tym celu wydaje rozkaz Staśkowi, aby ten śledził każdy krok byłego sekretarza gminy. W dodatku Wójt jest terroryzowany przez zwolenników odbudowy Country Clubu, którym zależy natychmiastowej na odbudowie knajpy, aby działała jeszcze przed zimą. Tymczasem Wójt na razie nie chce podejmować odbudowy ze strachu przed petycjami, które poszły w świat. Na Uniwersytecie Ludowym odbywa się kolejny wykład. Tym razem jest to wykład o funduszach unijnych, który ma poprowadzić Hadziukowa. Jednak na chwilę przed wykładem Hadziukowa zaniemogła. Zastąpił ją Fabian Duda, który również zna się na funduszach. Lecz wykład Dudy był tak interesujący, że wszyscy zasnęli. Lucy zatem poprosiła Hadziukową, która już doszła do siebie, o pomoc, ta zaś gromkimi słowami obudziła śpiącą salę i dokończyła wykład. Ławeczkowicze po długich namysłach przy trunkach, postanowili założyć komitet narodowy, który nazwali imieniem zmarłego Jana Japycza. Komitet miał za zadanie, zbieranie funduszy na odbudowę knajpy. Rzeczywistość okazała się inna niż myśleli. Po kilku godzinach cała zebrana suma została przez nich przetracona na alkohol. Mając w perspektywie marznięcie zimą na ławeczce postanowili wybrać się do domu Wójta i jednoznacznie przedstawić swoje stanowisko w sprawie Country Clubu. Wystąpili *Ilona Ostrowska (Lucy) *Paweł Królikowski (Kusy) *Cezary Żak (Wójt/Ksiądz) *Marta Lipińska (Michałowa, gospodyni księdza) *Franciszek Pieczka (Stach Japycz) *Arkadiusz Nader (policjant Stasiek) *Magdalena Waligórska (barmanka Wioletka) *Piotr Pręgowski (Patryk Pietrek) *Bogdan Kalus (Tadeusz Hadziuk) *Sylwester Maciejewski (Solejuk) *Jacek Kawalec (polonista Tomasz Witebski) *Dorota Nowakowska (Celina Hadziuk) *Piotr Ligienza (Fabian Duda) *Artur Barciś (Arkadiusz Czerepach) *Katarzyna Żak (Solejukowa) *Violetta Arlak (Halina Kozioł, żona wójta) *Dorota Chotecka-Pazura (Krystyna Więcławska) *Magdalena Kuta (księgowa Leokadia Paciorek) *Marta Chodorowska (Klaudia Kozioł, córka wójta) *Robert Ostolski (chłop) *Jędrzej Cempura (Marianek Solejuk) *Anna Stępień (Kasia Solejuk) *Arkadiusz Sokołowski (Muniek Solejuk) *Karol Sokołowski (Zbysiek Solejuk) *Radosław Sokołowski (Rysio Solejuk) *Daniel Zawiska (syn Solejuków) Cytaty *'"Kusy! Ty chrapasz!"' - Lucy *'"Jak Czerepachowi przysługę zrobisz, to on raz dwa zapomni, ale każdą urazę do końca życia będzie pamiętał"' - Wójt do Dudy *'"Facet jak chce coś głupiego zrobić, to zaraz filozofię wymyśla."' - Lucy *'"Na czczo niczego lepszego od piwa nie wynaleźli"' - Stach Japycz *'"Niemce zawsze nas wyrolujo, tylko pod Grunwaldem raz udało się, a potem już przegrywaliśmy wszystko, i u siebie i na wyjeździe"' - Hadziuk *Stasiek:"Z restauracją, to jak będzie?" Wójt:"(...) Na zmianę klimatu trzeba poczekać" Stasiek:"To znaczy, jak się jeszcze bardziej ociepli?" *'"W kupie siła"' - Solejuk *'"Jest coś, co ludzi bardzo interesuje - sąsiedzi"' - Czerepach *'"Wiedzę należy uzupełniać, aby nie za szybko"' - Stach Japycz *'"Wychlasz litr od razu, władza rozumu ci odpuszcza, nie wiesz co jest, a czego nie ma, a jak po kieliszku pijesz to i wiesz, o co chodzi i pragnienie masz zaspokojone"' - Stach *Czerepach:"Mam doniesienie o próbie policyjnej pacyfikacji niezależnej redakcji złożyć? Prasę i telewizję zaalarmować?" Stasiek:"Jakiej pacyfikacji?" Czerepach:"Policyjnej. Głuchy do tego?" *'"Przy was to każdy abstynent."' - Wójt do ławeczkowiczów *'"Z pana wójta to z przeproszeniem dupa jest, a nie nasz przedstawiciel"' - Pietrek do Wójta *'"Fabian, ty sobie musisz odpowiedzieć na pytanie, czy ty jesteś młodym wilkiem, czy psem łańcuchowym mojego ojca"' - Klaudia do Dudy *'"Jakby w czasach inkwizycji Michałowa żyła, to strach pomyśleć jaką by karierę zrobiła"' - Proboszcz do Michałowej *'"Sercem z wami jestem, ale reszta – na służbie. Nie pomogę wam"' - Stasiek do ławeczkowiczów Zobacz też *Seria III *Seria III (DVD) *Seria III (Album) Linki zewnętrzne *Zobacz odcinek na stronie TVP Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Seria III